


First to confess

by Sealpotato



Series: Amamatsu week 2020 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amamatsu - Freeform, Amamatsu Week, Amamatsu Week 2020, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot, kaede is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealpotato/pseuds/Sealpotato
Summary: Kaede confesses her love to Rantaro in the most awkward way possible.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro
Series: Amamatsu week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947535
Kudos: 19





	First to confess

“I love you!”

Those three words slipped through Kaede’s lips before she even realized it herself. Her hands suddenly stayed frozen above the piano keys, bringing the melody that was filling the room to an abrupt halt. Rantaro, who was sitting next to her on the seat in front of the piano, turned his head towards her, his eyes full of surprise and his cheeks slightly more red than usual.

“Come again?” he simply asked.

Kaede looked down to her shaky hands. She could feel the blood rushing to her face at a speed she never imagined would be humanly possible.  
  
_“I’m such an idiot, did I really just say that out loud? Can I please just sink into the ground and stay there forever?”_

“Kaede?”

Seemingly worried by her silence, Rantaro put his hand on her shoulder as a gesture of comfort. A shiver went through her as soon as he made contact with her. She immediately started stammering in a desperate attempt to recover from this situation.

“O-oh my god, I’m SO sorry, I-I got so caught up into this song I was playing for you just now, it’s actually a love song and it always makes me feel all giddy inside, especially when I think about you when I play it…so I couldn’t stop myself and…o-oh GEEZ did I really just say _that_ out loud too?”

She buried her face into her hands.

“I-I’m such a disaster, can we please just get out of here and pretend this never happened?”

Without looking up, she was expecting Rantaro’s hand to lift from her shoulder, to hear the sound of his footsteps become more and more distant as he would make his way to the exit, never to come back again. But that’s not what happened. Instead, she felt his arm wrap around her, pulling her in close to him. With her face pressed against his chest, he lightly started stroking through her hair.

“Kaede, it’s okay, you don’t have to get so worked up,” he said. “Because…I love you too! You really made this easier for me, because I had no idea how to tell you. And here you went and did it yourself!” He chuckled softly.

Upon hearing him say that, Kaede looked up in surprise. And that’s when she noticed it. He was blushing more than she had ever seen from him. In fact, she wasn’t sure if she had ever seen him blush at all. His warm and comforting smile made her forget why she even got so worried in the first place.

Maybe being a piano freak wasn’t so bad, after all.


End file.
